


Kitagawa Beach Day

by UshijimasTiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where Oikawa actually gets some sense into his ass bc IwaOiKage, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Day At The Beach, Drowning, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IwaOiKage supremacy, Kitagawa Daiichi, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Random & Short, Soft Oikawa Tooru, Writing a Kitagawa series is in consideration, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies
Summary: “Oh my god, Kageyama’s drowning!” Kindaichi yells out while pointing at the head that was floated up and down, noticing the splashing of water from afar.Oikawa immediately runs out to the ocean and starts to yell out to Kageyama, “Don’t die on us, Tobio-chan!”The moment Oikawa gets to Kageyama who somehow got himself into deep water, it results in Oikawa and Kageyama both drowning, Iwaizumi is the one who has to run down the sand and jump into the cold water as he swims to go rescue the two horrible swimmers that he can’t believe he’s dating.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Kitagawa Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at Haikyuu memes and lmfao Kageyama would definitely drown at the beach, tbh Oikawa would try to save him but also drowns himself, so forth Iwaizumi’s reliability is something they love about him. 
> 
> After outlining for my other fics im having writers block so this might be lowkey trash dkfjdkfj, but i'm a hoe for IwaOiKage from Kitagawa days.

Sweat dripped all over the cramped up bodies of Kitagawa Daiichi’s volleyball team, Kageyama was squeezed between Iwaizumi and Oikawa as Kunimi and Kindaichi sat in the back with the rest of the team. Oikawa was mindlessly humming a tune, holding onto Kageyama’s warm thigh while Iwaizumi was sleeping on Kageyama’s shoulder. Their affections for one another only made the excitement in Kageyama flow inside him like he was full of energy

Even though this year was Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s last year with the team, they did win their match the day before and were rewarded with a trip to the beach in Tokyo. It only made Kageyama push away those scary thoughts of not having Iwaizumi and Oikawa with him next year. 

Today wouldn’t be ruined by thinking of the future, sometimes, Kageyama needed to relax himself from overthinking to the point that both Iwaizumi and Oikawa have to reassure him that they won’t leave him behind. They made a promise to all stay together, Kageyama smiles to himself as he looks at Oikawa who was totally in his own world. But Oikawa’s grip on his thigh never faltered, as if not wanting to let Kageyama go just yet. 

It somehow was a miracle that he managed to get through Oikawa’s stubbornness at the beginning of their relationship, but with the help of Iwaizumi the unreasonableness that stemmed from Oikawa’s insecurity managed to wither away. It was their last year with Kageyama, Kageyama remembers asking Iwaizumi if it was possible the three of them could date, who would have thought it had worked out. 

Kageyama oh so badly wants to hold onto Oikawa’s hand but he hesitates because not only was he nervous but he knew his hands were sweaty and he didn’t want to get a loud reaction from Oikawa as Iwaizumi was sleeping. So he keeps his hands to himself, one on his lap and the other holding onto the driver’s seat. 

“ _Y’know_ Tobio-chan, just because Iwa-chan’s stupid self is sleeping, doesn’t mean you should be as quiet as a mouse, I keep hearing Kindaichi’s obnoxious complaints about getting sunburnt, I’ll shut him up real quick, watch and learn Tobio-chan, Kin-chan’s so fun to tease.” Oikawa turns around to look at the two younger boys chatting away about how unfair it was that Kageyama got the less cramped seat.

“I swear they pamper him so much, Kunimi, it drives me crazy, why’s he so special just because he’s a genius-” Kindaichi stops from finishing his sentence because Kunimi is pulling at his shirt to tell him to shut up as Oikawa and Kageyama were both looking at him.

Kageyama looked away quickly, the look in his eyes told Kunimi that Kindaichi’s words definitely hurt Kageyama. Kunimi knew his best friend was an idiot, yet he tries his best to keep his friend from saying stupid things like now. 

Kindaichi felt small as he could see Oikawa giving him a harsh glare, Oikawa wouldn’t allow his little kouhai to disrespect his precious Tobio-chan, afterall, Oikawa knew how harmful words would inevitably always stick to Kageyama like sticky gum it holds itself inside of Kageyama. Oikawa himself had been a victim of envy, little did he know that would contribute to Kageyama internalizing his feelings. 

“You should be careful with saying mean things, Kin-chan, especially to Tobio-chan of all people. Being jealous of someone is a nasty thing, so wipe that stupid look off your _ugly_ face and grow up,” Oikawa says seriously, he leans his body over the seat’s head comforter and flicks Kindaichi on his nose. 

Kunimi giggles as Kindaichi covers his nose from the pain, Oikawa gives Kunimi a warning look that tells him to shut Kindaichi up or else. Oikawa then turns around and looks at Kageyama who was staring down at the floor. 

Kageyama clearly looked upset, Oikawa knew how sensitive he was when it came to people’s opinions of him. While Oikawa couldn’t really relate, he understood Kageyama better than before. Words do hurt, no matter who says it, the regret will always come and go inside of Oikawa, because Kageyama still tells him it’s fine when it was never fine in the first place. That’s just who Kageyama was, he’d rather lie than tell the truth of his inner world that turmoils with worry and thoughts of abandonment. The lack of trust would constantly be there for Kageyama, Iwaizumi had mentioned it to Oikawa back when Oikawa was an immature, snot-faced brat, but now, god, now Oikawa felt like he was responsible for twisting Kageyama into the way he is today. 

Oikawa lays his hand onto Kageyama’s own, big blue eyes look up at Oikawa in surprise but then quickly fade as Kageyama bites his lip and avoids looking at Oikawa. He didn’t want to cry in front of Oikawa, no, he wouldn’t. But the water in his eyes was starting to blur his vision, then he felt the pressure on his shoulder lift up, then words were being whispered into his left ear.

And that’s when Iwaizumi wakes up, Kageyama’s quiet hiccups only make Iwaizumi glance sleepily at Oikawa before Iwaizumi leans over to whisper in Kageyama’s ear.

“Did stupid-kawa say something to you? I’ll beat his ass for you, Kageyama.” 

Kageyama shakes his head, he quietly cries as Iwaizumi holds onto him and rubs his back, Iwaizumi gives a questionable look to Oikawa. He’d been asleep for god knows how and this is what happens, go figure, Oikawa was still a novice at comforting Kageyama. They all were, really, middle school relationships were never long-term, but for Kageyama’s sake they were going to make this relationship work no matter how long it takes for them to truly get Kageyama to trust them completely. 

“You’re still as mean as ever, Iwa-chan, it was actually Kin-chan who said stupid things, you should beat his ass instead, actually you should punch his ugly face for me.” Oikawa says confidently, he returns to leaning his chin on his hand as he watches the car pass by stores and houses. 

The ride to Tokyo was always a pain in the ass, for Oikawa hated being stuck in a car for such a long ride. It was stupid, ugh, Oikawa was irritated that Iwaizumi was able to get Kageyama to stop crying and was now hugging the other. The hug then turns into Kageyama laying on Iwaizumi’s lap as Kageyama tells Iwaizumi he was tired and the heat was making him feel queasy. 

“Go ahead, Kageyama, we still have a few minutes until we get to the beach, rest well because the heat’s pretty bad today.” Iwaizumi gently pushes his hands through Kageyama’s hair, proceeds to rub Kageyama’s scalp to help him fall asleep quicker. 

Kageyama’s already getting comfortable as he snuggles himself on Iwaizumi’s lap, Oikawa’s watching the two with interest, maybe feeling jealous that Kageyama wasn’t in his lap, if he were to ask Iwaizumi if he could sleep on Kageyama too the other would tell him no. 

“Hey, idiot, you better have brought sunscreen.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly if this gets kudos or comments, thank you bc im struggling to write.


End file.
